<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alive, Then Gone by stormyscribes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185885">Alive, Then Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyscribes/pseuds/stormyscribes'>stormyscribes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyscribes/pseuds/stormyscribes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon was alive, but he wishes he had died instead.</p><p>(Spoilers for season 3 of Infinity Train)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alive, Then Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon was still alive.</p><p>Simon was alive but wished he had died instead. He stood above his ashes, twitching in absolute horror. His skin felt like it could snap at any notice, his body burned as if he had been drenched in hot sulfur, and his vision had become a muddled haze fuzzy figures occupied.</p><p>He was Ghom, a monster and a freak. A null, not even worth zero.</p><p>How could everything go wrong? He had the highest number, even higher than that hag who worked for One-One. He had taken over the Apex, rallied them against the false Conductor, and took over when the void had betrayed him.</p><p>The void. Grace.</p><p>Even without his vision, he could tell she was standing in front of him with her face twisted in fear. After everything she did to him and he did to her, she still saved him. She saved his life over and over again and he just tried to kill his best friend.</p><p>Perhaps he deserved to become a null, less than zero, as punishment for everything he has done. Or perhaps One-One was trying to get rid of him as the new leader of the Apex.</p><p>It doesn’t matter anymore, nothing did.</p><p>Simon pour out all of his strength into a terrible inhuman scream and-</p><p>
  <em>POOF</em>
</p><p>He was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made a post on my <a href="https://stormyscribes.tumblr.com/post/627831264540540928/yall-remember-how-the-ghom-screamed-after"> tumblr</a> about what if Simon became the Ghom and that's why it screamed, but a whipped up a quick one-shot for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my creepy headcanon turned fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>